cyberpunkfandomcom-20200223-history
Cyberlimbs
Cyberlimbs are cybernetic arms and legs, including hands and feet, as well as additional built-in features. The popular myth about cyberlimbs is that they enable their owners to perform all kinds of superheroic feats. To a point, it's true; cyberlimbs can be designed with boosted strength and speed, using synthetic muscle fibers and silicon chips. What you won't find are people running at 200 miles an hour, bending steel bars with their hands or throwing Volkswagens around. Why can't you go around lifting cars and punching down walls like the cyborgs in the comics? Simple physiology. The replacement limb must be able to work in concert with the remaining "meat" parts of the body. Even if your arm was ten times stronger than before, the back and shoulder muscles supporting that cyberlimb wouldn't be — and they'd shred long before the artificial muscles did. But within limits, a cyber-equipped person can do some pretty impressive party tricks: Crushing: A cybernetic arm uses synthetic muscle fibers instead of flesh and blood. They don't get tired, and they don't feel pain. They are also much stronger than normal muscle tissue. This gives a cyberarm tremendous gripping power. All cyberlimbs can easily crush light metals, woods and plastics. They can crush glass and plastic to dust (although they can't crush lumps of coal into diamonds!). In combat, any crushing grip with a cyberarm will do 2D6 damage. Pain: Cyberarms never grow tired, allowing the wearer to hang from high places indefinitely. You can turn off the touch sensors with the flick of a mental switch, eliminating pain and allowing you to perform feats such as reaching into raging fires, dabbling in tanks of liquid nitrogen, and picking up red-hot pokers. A gunshot wound to a cyberlimb has no pain effects; you don't have to make a saving roll against shock and stun. Damage: Cyberlimbs can take (and dish out) a tremendous amount of damage, so much so that they are treated like machinery for the purposes of game combat. All cyberlimbs can take up to 20 points of structural damage before they are useless, and up to 30 total points of structural damage before they are destroyed. A cyberarm punch does 1D6 damage to its target; wall, car, someone's head; no matter. A cyberleg kick will do 2D6 damage. Leaping: Cyberlegs employ powerful pistons and microservos, backed by bundles of synthetic muscles. With a pair of them, you can leap tremendous distances. Characters with paired cyberlegs can leap 6 meters straight up, or make a running jump of up to 8 meters. Options Cyberlimb Options These are things which can be done to a basic cyberlimb to improve its strength, damage capacity, or flexibility. In addition to these improvements, artificial shoulders can be mounted at waist level to provide extra arms. A cyberlimb can hold up to 4 options or built-ins. A hand or foot is considered to be one option. (Cyberlimbs automatically come with basic foot modules). Quick-change mounts: These allow the user to change cyberlimbs without using tools. The limb is bayonet mounted and can be removed by depressing a thumb catch and twisting to the left. Quick-change mounts may also be used at the wrist or ankle. Joints allow a variety of hands or feet to be used. To calculate HL, average the HC's of all the options you're using with the mount, then double it. Hydraulic rams: Common to Soviet cyberwear, rams are bulkier and heavier than myomar fibers (the limb will not pass inspection as real no matter how well covered by Realskinn™) but can take more damage (30 SDP to disable, 40 to destroy). Limb strength is also increased (3x crush, punch, and kicking damage). Thickened myomar strands: These give limbs greater strength (2x normal damages) and durability (+5 SDP). Leaps are increased by 50%. Reinforced joints: These are made of titanium steel instead of stainless and add +5 SDP to the cyberlimb. Artificial shoulders: These are swivel joints which can be mounted to a back-mounted frame. This allows up to two extra arms to be mounted at waist level. The unit has an SDP of 25. Microwave & EMP shielding: Protects your cyberlimb from electromagnetic pulse and microwave attacks. Shielding may be placed on any type of limb no matter what covering is used; it is placed internally, using up one space in the limb. Coverings: White all cyberlimbs come in a stripped or uncovered state, they can be covered in a variety of ways. The cheapest method is a plastic covering, available in a variety of colors with airbrushing or transparent with embedded lights and holography. A plastic covering may also be chromed (a popular option) or covered with a metallic skin tinted in golds, blues, greens, reds, or silvers. The most expensive option is Realskinn™, a flexible plastic that looks very much like skin with follicles, hairs, small scars and imperfections, and has a 75% chance of passing as a "meat" limb to all but the closest inspection. In lieu of a covering, the cyberlimb can be armored with Kevlar and ballistic plastic. This armor covering protects the limb with an SP of 20. However, you may not cover or chrome an armored limb. Hands & Feet The basic cyberlimb comes without hands or feet attached. These are purchased separately, allowing the user to tailor the limb to his or her specific needs. These parts can be changed by unfastening a series of connection bolts and reconnecting the new hand or foot (taking about four turns). No, you can't put hands on legs and vice versa. Get a life. Standard Hand: This resembles a normal hand; four fingers and a thumb. The hand is covered, super-chromed, or armored as part of the arm. Ripper Hand: This is a normal hand with ripper blades mounted in the upper hand and wrist area. Hammer Hand: This hand is made of hardened titanium and has a powerful explosive shell driven ram that acts like a jackhammer. You punch, the shell goes off driving the fist forward with incredible velocity and power (1D10 damage). A port in the top ejects the shell and opens to receive a new one (replacements cost 3eb). Buzz Hand: This hand can be pulled back to reveal small, spinning mono wires around a titanium hub. The high speed "weed wacker" shears through most materials like butter. Damage is 2D6+2, soft armors reduce 2 pts/hit. Tool Hand: This hand's four fingers conceal small microtools: 1) screwdriver with changeable heads, 2) adjustable wrench, 3) battery-powered soldiering iron, 4) adjustable socket wrench. The lower edge of the palm is hardened to make a dandy hammer. Grapple Hand: This hand's fingers extend backwards to create a five-fingered throwing grapple. A small spool in the wrist contains 30 meters of fine super strong line capable of supporting 200 lbs. Extension Hand: This hand can extend from a telescoping wrist mount up to 1 meter. Can support up to 200 lbs. Spike Hand: This hand contains a hardened titanium spike which telescopes out of the wrist and through the lower palm. Can be Poisoned and is useful for climbing. Damage is 1D6+3 AP. Modular Hand: This unit contains: 1) Drug injector, 2) 1-meter garotte line extending out of fingertip, 3) 1-inch monomolecular blade for cutting, 4) Picklock. In addition, there is a 2"x2" Palm Storage Space. Talon Foot: This foot can extend narrow blades similar to scratchers for 1D6 damage. Treat as an Edged weapon for AP damage. Tool Foot: The toes of this foot contain 1) screwdriver with changeable heads, 2) adjustable wrench, 3) battery-powered soldering iron, 4) adjustable socket wrench, 5) wire saw blade. Web Foot: Extends thin webs from either side of the foot, as well as webs between toes. Doubles normal swimming speed, plus add +3 to Swimming skills. Grip Foot: Toes of this foot can extend and curl around a 2" bar. The soles are covered in a tacky rubberized material for increased traction. Adds +2 to Climbing skills. Spike Heel: A 6" spike projects from the heel of this foot, allowing the user to make deadly rear kicks (damage is 2D6 AP). Can be used for anchoring or climbing. Built-Ins These are options which are constructed within the cyberlimb for specific tasks. Like most cyberweapons, they are designed for maximum concealability and have a 60% chance of passing a casual inspection if covered with Realskinn™ or a suitably realistic covering. Cyberweapons: (see Cyberweapons) Cybermodem: This option allows the user to carry a small (and very expensive) cybermodem with him at all times. The modem must be jacked into a DataTerm, computer or other telecommunications line in order to be used. Power (for up to 3 hours) is provided by a rechargeable battery (recharges in 1 hour), or through an external power cord. Program chips are changed through an access port in the limb. The cybermodem is directly jacked into the nervous system through its own internal cables and does not require external interface plugs. Cellular Cybermodem: This very, very expensive version of a cybermodem allows the Netrunner to interface directly with the Net without a direct telecommunications link. A "CellCyb" can only be used in a major city (population greater than 100,000) where a cell net is present. If used while in a moving vehicle, there is a 25% chance each turn that the connection will be broken and need to be re-established in the next turn. Digital Recorder: This unit can record input from internal microphones, digital recording links, digital cameras, or all three. Audio/Video Tape Recorder: This unit uses microcassettes to store input from its internal microphone video cam or digital recording link. Storage Space: This is a 2x2x6 inch storage space with a locking cover. MiniCam: This is a small digital camera which pops up from a mount in the upper arm internal chip stores 20 images and can be easily changed. MiniVid: A pop-up video camera with mini cassettes that can store up to 4 hours of recorded images. Hidden Holster: Leg only. A hidden storage space for holding one autopistol and 1 clip of extra ammo. The size of the leg (based on Body Type) limits the size of weapons which may be stored. LCD Screen Readout: This 2"x4" TV screen can display color graphic images. It is normally covered with a transparent screen guard images can be taken from digital recorders, minivids and mirocams, and cyberoptics. A cable can be extended from an AUX port and plugged into any standard interface plug to transfer images from someone else's cyberoptics or recorders. Techscanner: This device can be hooked up to the diagnostic systems of most vehicles, appliances and personal electronics to determine possible problems and troubleshoot breakdowns. Reliability is 60%. On a successful roll, the difficulty of a repair task is reduced by 3 (you know what's wrong, and you just have to fix it). Reliability is 60%. On a successful roll, the difficulty is reduced by -3 (you know what's wrong, and you just have to fix it). Category:Cyberware Category:Cyberpunk 2013 Technology Category:Cyberpunk 2020 Technology Category:Cyberpunk 2077 Technology